By the waters of Venice
by HanamiYumeno
Summary: Hope is Amy's friend and The Doctor sees her as a sister. They're traveling together. The girl's main story begins one sunny day at renaissance Venice. She starts to understand, that not everything's black-white. And tries to understand the secret of the ancient, metal gloves. A type of a Beauty and Beast relationship. The canon episodes (some rewritten) and new adventures.
1. Vampires of Venice: An alley of meeting

**H: Hello, my dear people. Hanami here~  
Hope: And me!  
H: Nadzieja, shoo from here...  
Hope: ... *pout pout*  
H: Anyway! I'd want to welcome you to my first Doctor Who fanfic! Have fun and comment, if you liked it~ Bye!**

**If you like 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, aliens, traveling in time and space, running and mostly important – Beauty and Beast's type of stories, this story is for you~  
Hope: Um...am I a Beauty or a Beast?  
H: Guess =w=  
Hope: ...I hate you...**

**That** day didn't start well. I argued with my family. They considered me as being irresponsible and immature again, because I lost the house keys. It was an accident! They didn't care that I had nervous problems and shaking hands, and that situation made me feel even worse...

And now my best friends, Rory and Amy, were in a really bad mood, just a day before their wedding. I was observing them carefuly while we were sitting in Tardis's main control room.

The Doctor took the man from his stag party, where he told by everyone inside, that Amy kissed him. Smooth.

I was looking at the trio, trying to read from their behaviors. The ginger girl was definitely avoiding her fiance and his face was straightly saying that he's going to kill someone in a moment. I could see some tension between them and I was sure that the Time Lord wanted to fix that.  
That's why I don't have a boyfriend. And, because I'm just ugly. Well…

I started to travel with the Raggedy Man few months ago, together with Amy. I couldn't belive that her imaginary friend was real! And today Rory joined us too. I was happy about it, I always liked that sweet angel man. Our trio was childhood friends.

\- Doc, when we'll go somewhere? - I asked my brother, yawning and spinning on a chair, when he was fixing something under the Tardis panel. He wasn't really my sibling, but we started to call each other brother-sister not a long ago.

\- Soon! - he replied, hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding - Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans! It's meant to do that... Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together!

\- Whoaa... what? Like a date? - the girl asked and bit her finger. I sighed and rolled eyes.

\- Of course that like a date. You're an engagement, Amy – I muttered, being kind of angry at her for what she's done to Rory, and I looked again at my new items. They looked like the metal, silver white forearm guards, but they were really comfortable to wear and nicely cooled down my body. And damn, they were so epic.  
I found them in one of the old, messy storerooms on Tardis and the Time Lord let me to take it. I also found there a cool, endless bag that lets to hide many, many stuff inside and amazing, black, rocket boots.

\- Anywhere you want. Any time you want! - the alien got out from under the glass floor - one condition! It has to be amazing! The Moulin Rouge in 1890, the first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens...

I facepalmed and watched my alien brother at his hyped active mode on with a cheek on my fist.

\- It's a lot to take in, isn't it? - he continued, getting upstairs and looking down at us - tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain!

\- It's another dimension. - Rory said simply, with an indifferent face. I chuckled seeing The Time Lord's surprise. That was priceless.

\- Bravo, Rory – I muttered with a smirk, more to myself.

\- What?

\- After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes – the human man was explaining as the older one was slowly walking to him.

The Prisoner Zero was the first alien I've met in my life. He escaped through a crack on the wall in the ginger's bedroom and was hidding at her house for twelve years. I wonder what happened with that snake...

\- I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside – the Tardis owner muttered - I always look forward to that – he added, something dark came through his face, but then he smiled like a proud father.

\- So, this date – Amy circled the panel with a grace - I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory? - she smiled.

\- How about somewhere romantic, Venice maybe? - I heard from the Bow man and growled. I hated romantic stuff, but I went to my room to change my outfit for more fitting. I chose a brown shirt and a long, black skirt to look more or less like the rest of the Venitian society. Unfortunately, the glasses had to stay on my nose so I wouldn't be blind, and I wore my favourite, black choker.

...

**When** Tardis landed, we walked out excited. I squeaked happy to Amy, who smiled to me, just as amazed as me.  
I looked around the port and a marketplace. This city was perfect! The air was so fresh and the wind was bringing a wonderful Adriatic Sea scent. The architecture was beautiful.  
The port was full of the people, walking, talking and just living. Weirdly, they didn't pay attention on the big, blue box that appeared from nowhere...

\- Venezia! La Serenissima… - he started to tell about the city, but I got distracted by a sweet goat coming by me and started to pet it. The owner, an older lady laughed and I giggled.

\- Ooo, that reminds me. 1580 – Doc looked at his watch - uf...that's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken... – Time Lord added with a relief on his face, walking to the city entry as we followed him.

\- You owe Casanova a chicken? - Rory asked shocked and I chuckled with a perverted face.

\- Long story. We had a bet… - he muttered and looked at me – don't get any pervy idea, you little human perv – he poked my nose and walked away. I grinned and followed him, being sure I'll have to ask for it later.

A moment later, we got stopped by the city gates by a fancy, older man.

\- Whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection – he said with an serious tone. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the guard.

\- I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise – the official said after reading the paper and bowed lowly.

_~ Really? A pope? _\- I laughed in mind and made a big facepalm on my face. I did it again, when The Doctor clumsily blessed the man with the cross sign.  
\- No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?

\- Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them.

\- Oh, that's nice – Amy's irritated voice made me giggle - see where you bring me? The plague.

\- Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri – with these words, he showed us a book with a coat presenting a snake like creature, reminding me of Prisoner Zero. I wondered if it's somehow related.

\- How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago... - our alien friend muttered.

\- Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes! Streets are piled high with bodies, she said – when I heard about the pestilence, I thought of SCP-049 and I smiled to myself.

\- Did she now...

The inspector finally left us, moving to his new target. Rory took the psychic paper and frowned.

\- Um... according to this, I am your eunuch – he murmured.

\- Oh yeah. I'll explain later – Amy just said and quickly walked away. I looked at the document too and a vein appeared on my temple.

\- ...and I'm his maid – I muttered – I'm gonna kill him.

...

**Entering** the city, I pulled out my notebook and a pen and I wrote down that I'll have to ask about Casanova, then about the SCP Foundation. I wonder if it exists…

\- Hey! - Amy walked to me and wrapped arms around mine – coming? - she asked with a big smile and I nodded, hiding the notebook. We followed the men happily. I thought that she didn't want to be close to Rory at this moment.  
This place was a perfect reason for forget about my family problems for a little...

\- I hope you remember our little bet – she grinned sly and I stopped.

\- Don't you dare to gimme that here! - I squeaked angry and she only laughed.

The bet is based on the challenges we give for each other. If you don't make one, the other person has the right to tell your darkest secret to 2 persons. We're good friends, so we know much about each other.  
I didn't want anyone else to know what I did in the past… well, Amy has a dark secret I know about too, so we two are doomed. It was my turn to be challenged…

\- I even have one in mind – she sang happily and I sighed. She's evil.

\- Tell me and let's get over it – I muttered and kept following The Time Lord and Williams.

\- You'll have to kiss a man here! - Pond said and giggled, when I punched her arm. Idiot.

...

**Then** we got separated. I went to see the churches and the other important culturally places, while the rest decided to see the famous Calvierri School for the girls.

I was slowly walking down the streets, coming between the buildings, turning to some small alleys. I was admiring the people, their behaviours, outfits and simple life. It was hard to take the pictures without being noticed, but I managed it. I also started to record secretly the place with my small version of Go Pro camera.

A hour or two later, I got tired and my legs hurt. I decided to find my friends, what wasn't easy, because those alleys were like a damn maze!

I chose some small lane and stopped under an arc. The sun was burning today and it was warm. I waved hand before my face and sighed, looking around. Some woman was sweeping the street, some girl ran by me giggling. I smiled relaxed, playing with one of my pigtails, thinking, how much easier would be to live here...

After I caught my breath, I moved fastly forward, without really looking where I'm going. That was a mistake. I felt a pain in my nose when I hit against something, or someone. We spinned around once, then dropped on the ground. I fell on a male's chest and before I could stop, my lips accidentaly pressed against the stranger's soft and warm ones. We froze like that for a moment, then I lifted my body on my elbows, feeling all the blood coming to my cheeks.

Under me, with a big, shocked, blue gray eyes, was lying a man. A handsome, young man. He was dressed in a royal, golden, purple and red outfit. His dark hair was a little messy and a elegant hat was lying by him.  
I couldn't say a word or move, my lips were opening and closing like a fish.

But even in this situation, while sitting on his stomach, I felt something...weird under me. I had no idea how to describe it. Like he had something hard and moving hidden under these clothes.

I gathered myself fastly and stood up. At least tried, but I stumbled against my skirt and fell on him again with a squeak. He grabbed my arms, like trying to help me.

\- I'm… I'm so sorry – I cried, stuttering badly. We finally got up. I grabbed his hat, cleaned it from a dust and handed it to him. I could feel a blood coming to my face – I'm really sorry, sir! I… should've paid attention of where I'm going… - He sighed and took on his hat. I looked at his outfit, it was from a dust too. I walked closer to him and started to shake it off, especially from his golden cape and purple pants. The nose was starting to hurt more and more, but I tried to ignore it.

\- Girl, you don't have to do this – the man looked at me over his shoulder with raised eyebrow.

\- I feel guilty – I muttered, then got in front of him and cleaned his chest. His eyes weren't leaving me – I am so clumsy...

\- It happens – he said with a deep, rough voice. I looked up at him and blushed even more. He was really handsome. Such a majestry was coming from this person, but something else too. A darkness. A mystery. Like he didn't fit here.

My heart beat stronger few times.

\- Blood's coming from your nose – he muttered and tilted head aside.

\- Huh? - I touched under it and felt something warm and wet. I sighed, took a tissue and put it to the nostril. I looked up at the fancy stranger. His breath became heavier and sharpy, his eyes looked shiny and… hungry. He was like a predator at this moment.

I tensed up and stepped back.

\- I'm sorry one more time – I said with a little muffled voice – for the falling and for… the kiss… - I looked aside – have a good day! - I screamed and ran away. His glance followed me till I disappeared behind a wall of a building.

_~ At least I'__ve__ nailed the challenge –_ I smiled to herself and went to find my companions. Deeply in my heart I couldn't stop to think about that man...

**(Yea, we're after the part one~ Tell me if you liked it and have a good day!)**


	2. VoV: A beautiful night

**(Here we go~ The second part!)**

**I** managed to find the Doctor just at the early evening, when the streets were dark and the people slowly disappeared. Gladly, I could visit more of the Venice without any problems.

I was really tired and sleepy, but when I saw him getting out of some street corner with a big smile on his handsome face, I was sure of one thing. He's found some troubles to solve.

I still couldn't belive that this guy was so old. 908 years old... I didn't want to belive him at the beginning, then it scared me a little, but now I got used. He looked like a five years old child who just went to a candy store.

I walked to him and put forehead on his chest with a whine. He just laughed and rubbed my head.

\- I... hate... stairs… and running – I muttered.

\- Poor sis! - he laughed and stroked my head.

\- I'm doing that only for you! - I added and hugged his waist happily. I looked up at the tall man and rubbed his cheeks. His big, puppy eyes were so happy.

\- Okay, what is it now? - I giggled seeing his mood and stepped a little away from him, knowing his tendency to gesticulating.

\- Vampires! Real vampires, can you belive?!

\- Vampires? - I raised eyebrow - VAMPIRES IN VENICE. GREAT – I muttered rubbing face.

Then suddenly we heard rushing steps. Amy appeared and ran right at Doc, almost trampling me.

\- Doctor! - she squeaked and grabbed his arms.

\- I just met some vampires! - he screamed.

\- We just saw a vampire! – she said in the same time.

\- And creepy girls and everything!

\- Vampires! He attacked a flower girl!

They started to jump, giggle and pull each other in a weird, happy dance. They were perfect together. Excited for the things the others see as dangerous and avoid. Amy really fit to Tardis. Partners in crime.

Then I saw poor Rory going to us, tired and shocked.  
\- We think we just saw a vampire – he said with the rest of breath. How I felt him...

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me – Raggedy Man grinned and rubbed hands.

\- The Doctor actually went to their house! – the ginger said.

\- So? What plan now? - I shrugged and looked at the Doc, resting against a wall and eating an apple from my bag.

\- So, first we need to get back in there somehow.

\- What?! - me and Amy's fiance screamed.

\- How do we do that? - Pond asked. She was so excited and I so didn't understand it.

\- Come and meet my new friend – the Time Lord led us somewhere. It will be interesting...

...

**We** went to some guy's small house. His daughter, Isabella, was in the Calvierri's school and the man was really worried about her.

When they were planning how to get to the building, I went down and outside. The headache was killing my head and I needed a fresh air.

The night was warm and calm. A lack of the electrical lamps on the streets let me to see the stars perfectly. I smiled and yawned, being really sleepy. I started to walk slowly down a road, but not getting away from the house to not get lost. I saw some candles's lights in some windows, some single persons walking somewhere. The place was like from dreams. I was so glad I could stay here a little longer.  
I sat down on a bench by a canal and looked at the water. My mind and body were calm and relaxed. To the time...

\- Well look, who's here – I heard a familiar voice and turned back. I saw the man who I fell on today and I laughed a little. He was resting against a wall with one foot put against it. He didn't have a hat now, just a golden cape from earlier.

\- Hello again, signore – I smiled and yawned again – what are you doing here that lately? - I looked back at the water. His quiet footsteps came closer to me. He sat down on a bench, but away from me. I glanced up at him. His face was indifferent as he was looking up at the sky.

\- Calm night – he said and I muttered with agreement - are you from here, girl? - he asked as his head turned to me. His eyes shone with curiousity. I didn't want to explain him all the fake „traveling from the other city" thing, so I nodded.

\- Yes, sir. I'm from here. Why you're asking? - I tilted head, then yawned again.

\- Curious – that's all he said, but his eyes didn't leave me. A blush appeared on my face again.

The man leaned more to me and I felt like a rabbit observed by a wolf. All the hairs on my body stood up in a tension.  
I got all my bravery in me and looked into his eyes. They were beautiful, but so worrying and … hungry. My heart was beating faster, and that's not because of a fear.

His glance was wandering over my face, then down at my neck, collarbone and even lower. The stranger chuckled and I was sure my head was all dark red now. I looked aside and I swear I heard a hiss coming from the male. It was a time to go, I thought, or I'll get a heart attack.

\- Hey, Hope, where are you?! - Amy's voice was like the angels' song for my ears. I sighed with a relief.

\- I'm coming! - I said loudly, then I turned to face the fancy man. Unfortunately, I measured a distance between our faces wrong and my lips landed on his cheek.  
My heart wanted to jump out of me. I pulled away from his surprised face.

\- I am SO SORRY! AGAIN! - I screamed, got up and covered mouth with hands. He blinked few times, shook head and tilted it.

\- You're really clumsy – he growled , amused - so, you're Hope – he added, grinned and stood up too, towering over me. I started to step back.

\- And you are?… - I whispered the question.

\- Francesco – he pulled out his hat from under the cape, took it on. The male bowed lowly with a sly smile, took my hand in his and gently put a kiss on it. It was a really nice feeling.

\- It was nice to meet you, signore Francesco – I bowed head a little without looking at him – I'm sorry one more time and have a good night~

Then I ran away in the Guido's house direction. Ginger was waiting for me in the darkness on an alley, observing me with crossed arms.

\- Thanks heaven you came – I told her, trying to calm down my breath.

\- You were talking to that vampire?! - she screamed and pulled me inside of the house, then locked the door – are you insane?!

\- Wait… what vampire?

\- That man is the vampire who attacked the flower girl today! - she squeaked angry and I froze.

\- ...what?

\- Didn't you know?!

\- Of course I didn't! - I sat on a chair and fanned myself with a hand – so close to death… he was hissing! I'm sure he was going to bite and kill me! - I got up and started to panic a little, when all the possible dangerous situations came to my mind.

\- Calm down, girl! - the red head put hands on my shoulders – take a breath… - I did few deep breathes and felt better.

\- … I kissed him – I muttered and laid down on a table – twice now...

\- You WHAT?! - the amusement in my friend's voice was hearable. I didn't reply, just described her shortly the situations from today. After I finished, I took a breath and grinned.

\- I've nailed the challengeee – I sang happy and poked her nose. Before she could say anything, the rest went down to us.

\- Oh, Hope, here you are! - The Doctor screamed happy, grabbed my glasses and started to sonic them.

\- Hey! - I screamed and rubbed eyes – give them back...

\- We need them. The glasses will create a 3D map of the rooms and corridors in the school – the man said and handed them back to me. I took them on and blinked few times - because we're going to the vampires' school!

\- Wait...why?! - I glared at the Time Lord. He rubbed hands excited.

\- We need someone who could open the trapdoor from the inside. We'll pretend that Amy's an applicant for the school! - his eyes were shiny, Amy was excited too.  
I looked at Rory. He was more that angry and afraid about his girl. He's such a pure angel...

\- What about me? - I sat on a chair and rubbed my temples. I was starting to feel worse and worse.

\- You'll go there too! – The Doctor looked at with a smile.

\- I'm sorry, signore, but as I noticed – the black man whispered to my friend's ear – they take only the...hm... prettier girls… - unfortunately I heard it. My heart broke and I looked down, trying to hide tears.

\- First. Don't judge who's pretty and who's not, Guido. Second. She won't be a spy, just her glasses – he kneeled down by me, took my hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs – are you okay?

\- I... - I glanced at him and sniffled, calming down a little – yea, thanks, big bro~

He smiled.

\- That's my girl~ All you'll have to do will be looking around the chamber room. The scanner in the glasses will do the rest, catching all the possible tunnels and entries~

\- But…

\- You'll only say you're a younger sister that wants to say good bye to her older sis! - he added with a huge grin – prepare everyone! We'll leaving in 30 minutes!

I sighed and rubbed temples more. It's not gonna work… I feel it.

**(Well, a next meeting with a still thirsty vampire? WHY NOT? Kissing him again? Good you didn't rape him!  
****Hope: Maybe soon? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
****Fran: *standing behind them* What?!  
****Hana: Hope. No.  
****Hope: Hope. Yes!  
****Fran: . . . . . . *Francesco has left the room*)**


	3. VoV: Calvierri's school

**(The next chapter. We'll visit Singora Rosanna, a green room, and will see many teeth!  
****Hi hi hello in the next part~ Have fun!)**

**\- Mom –** Francesco walked to the chamber room and got close to the throne, where his mother was sitting on. Rosanna, a beautiful, dark haired woman in her middle age, was reading some documents and talking to her steward, but when her son caught her attention, the female sent her servant away.

\- Yes? - she smiled motherly to him. He sighed and kneeled down by her. His face was sad and angry.

\- When will we finally finish our plan?

\- Soon, my dear, just as I told you. We must be sure we have enough girls for you and your brothers – the woman stroked her child's head.

\- We have enough... - the man growled and hit his knee with a fist – I'm tired of this place, of these... people coming here and whinning and begging – a soft growl came from his throat.

\- I thought you got used after all these years spent here – she chuckled and poked his nose. He rolled eyes and stood up.

\- I did not – he said quietly and walked to a window to look at the stars.

\- I know, Ferrin. You never liked the changes... But you must be strong. We all have to – the matriarch's face got sad as she squeezed the decorated armrest of her seat. She reminded of their planet and her face grimaced in pain. They lost too much...

...

**The next** minutes of preparing were nervous. The fact that I was feeling really sick didn't help. I vomited two times behind the house, and the next round was coming. But I said noone about it. I didn't want to be a liability for the rest…

Finally I, Amy and Rory came to the Calvierri school, dressed up like sixteen-century people, while The Doctor and Guido were waiting for the next part of the plan. I was a nervous wrack from inside.

Some man with a beard and in a ridiculous outfit led us through the castle to to the chamber room, where two persons were. I wasn't really paying attention, looking around, up and down and seeing the green map creating before my eyes. It was really distracting and I had to hold Rory's arm to not fall down.

We finally stopped in the middle on a big, but kinda empy room, in front of someone sitting on a throne under a canopy. We bowed and I stood more behind Rory.

\- Welcome to Calvierri school. How can I help you in these hard times? - Rosanna smiled and raised chin with a majestry. The man next to her wasn't paying attention on us, clearly bored and even irritated.

Our "brother" started to speak.

\- So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver, so money's a bit tight, so having one of my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers… - he finished and sighed with a relief.  
I kinda wanted to laugh at this clumsy speech he gave, but then I heard that voice again.

\- Have we met? - I looked in that direction and finally reconized him. The man from the city. The vampire. He was looking at Amy and frowning, tilting head aside.

\- I've just got one of those faces – Rory said, trying to explain it and save the situation. Amy tensed up even more.

\- I wasn't talking to you – the young Calvierri growled and raised hand to Rory's face to make him quiet. Then he started to circle my friend.

\- She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister… - Williams tried more, but only made it worse.

The moment was really stressful and I started to sweat a little. The map was loading, the clothes were itching, so it wasn't helping me too. I felt weak for a moment and grabbed William's arm to stay straight. He looked at me worried.

_\- 5 percent more and it's done – _I thought and sighed.

\- Are you okay? - he whispered to my ear and I only nodded. One fake movement and I'll puke.

Francesco admired Amy, observing her face and body, fascinated. Of course, she was the pretty one here…

\- Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile? - the woman, irritated by all of it, asked her Steward.

\- Signora, they have references from His Majesty, the King of Sweden – he answered and bowed head. I had an impression that this man is a cunning and treacherous person.

\- What?... let me see – she ordered and reached hand.

Rory walked to her and handed The Doctor's psychic paper, while the male vampire was glancing at Pond's beauty with a smile. I had more time to look back and finish the map. The glasses finally showed 100 percent and all the view disappeared, making me see clearly. That's when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and curled up a little. I stopped to breathe and shook a little.  
Francesco finally stood in front of me, grinning. I jumped a little and looked down, crossing arms.

\- Well, we're meeting again – the man whispered – isn't it a destiny? - he added amused and gently pulled on one of my pigtails.

I squeaked and looked up at him surprised. My breath was a bit sharpy. His smile disappeared, replaced by a slight confusion. The brunette frowned and tilted head again.

\- Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited – Rosanna said with a curious voice after she saw the psychic paper and gave it back to Rory - what say you, Francesco? Do you like her? - the second part was said to her son. He didn't answer, still looking at me. We had a quiet looking contest. I could also feel Rory's and Amy's eyes on us.

\- Francesco? - the mother repeated. Her son blinked few times and looked at her – I asked if you like our new student – she pointed at Amy. The vampire man smiled and walked to the ginger.

\- Oh, I do, Mother. I do – of course. I'm not surprised at all.

\- Then we would be delighted to accept her. What about the second girl? - she looked at me. Oh great.

\- I came here only to accompany – I said and tried to swallow a bitterness in my throat.

\- Only? - she was surprised and looked at Williams – so you're sending only one of the sisters to the school, not both of them?

\- W-Well… I wouldn't want to overuse your generosity, Signora Calvierri. And, to be honest, she isn't the most clever girl – he explained and I gasped, when I heard it. I crossed arms glaring at my „brother", planning, how to kill him slowly and in pain – she wouldn't fit in your school.

The woman laughed a little at my reaction. It was so embarrassing.

\- I see. Well, say goodbye to your sister then.

I walked to Amy and hugged her tightly.

\- Be careful, giraffe – I whispered and she laughed.

\- I will, I promise – she smiled to me and poked my nose. Carlo walked to us and started to push outside. I looked back at Francesco one more time. He was standing behind Amy, back to her.  
\- Tell Uncle Doctor I'll see you really soon, okay? I'll be fine! – she said and smiled. I turned back and sighed.

Before the door closed, Rory looked one more time at his fiancée.  
\- Amy!

...

**We** quickly came back to Guido's house. My head was pounding, stomach was squeezed and throat burning.

When we got in, Doc started to ask Rory about everything, then took my glasses and ran upstairs. Rory followed him and I was left alone, so I laid down on a wooden bench and whined.

Four hours later, when the full darkness of the night came, we got into a boat and swam through the Venice canals to the hidden, back entry of Calvierri's school. I still was sick and curled up, but I couldn't stop to giggle seeing Isabella's father in red Rory's stag party T-shirt with a big heart on it.

The Doctor looked at me and smiled. I covered mouth trying to calm down, but it only made little tears of amusement appear.

\- Stressed, right? - he asked and I nodded, then snorted loudly to my hand. Some time ago he noticed I react like that when something stressful happens to me.

\- Yes, a little – I smiled to him and sighed. He pulled me to his side and kissed my temple. I snuggled to his warm body and closed eyes – I hope that everything will be okay. And that Amy's okay.

\- She'll be fine! - he said and Rory looked at him.

\- You can promise me that, can you? - I saw how scared he was about her. He truly loved her. I was so jelaous, I wished I could find someone like him…

\- We're here – Guido stopped the gondole by some metal gate that was leading us up the stairs to a wooden door. We got out leaving him on the boat.

\- I promise we'll find your daughter – I looked at him with a smile. He smiled a little and nodded.

\- Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back - my bro told us and walked to the door.

\- What happened, between you and Amy? You said she kissed you... - Rory started.

\- Now? You want to do this now? - the alien whined irritated opening the door and we got into the dark, long, tight corridor. Only a torch was illuminating our way in. A cold air and a wind from the other end weren't helping with the exploring.

I was walking as the last, to be sure that the males will gather all the possible spiders on them.

\- I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years! - the nurse outraged and I giggled slightly.

They were arguing a little more about why Amy and Doc kissed, but I wasn't listening to them anymore, because my illness got stronger. I opened my endless bag and drank some water from a bottle, then grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

\- Rory, she kissed me because I was there! It would have been you. It should have been you!

\- Yeah, it should have been me...

\- Exactly! That's why I brought you here – the Time Lord finished and the sudden, strong wind blew out a torch fire. If not my light, we'd be in a dark ass now.

\- Can we go and see the vampires now, please?

\- Yes, especially the handsome one – I muttered and grinned.

The men clamb up and out of the trapdoor in the ceiling of the corridor, then pulled me up.

We got in some round catacombs.

\- There we are~ Amy! Where's Amy? Amy? - the Bow Man looked around looking for the Giraffe. I shone at the entries around us, not sure, which one to choose. Doctor was the one who had the map my glasses created...

\- She should be here – I muttered – I hope everything's okay…

Then I heard some quiet conversation from one of the corridors.

\- Guys… I know where she can be… - I said, looking at the darkness, but they were too busy talking. I tried to catch their attention few times, then I resigned and decided to follow the voices, leaving them to wait for the ginger, just in case.

The hallway was the same as the one at the beginning: long and small. Fighting an urge to puke, soon I reached three stone stairs leading up to some slightly open door and saw a green light coming from the room. I stopped, when my sickness got worse and my stomach got crazy. I whined and coughed. The world became dizzy and I had to sit down.

I peeked in and saw Amy tied to a chair in a small, round room illuminated by a sick, green light. The male Calvierri was holding her head aside. Rosanna, Carlo and the creepy girls in white nightdresses were surrounding her, a bag with blood was hanging above the ginger.

Everyone except Carlo had scary and long, sharp and animal like fangs.

\- No! Take your hands off me! - my friend screamed, fighting and struggling.

\- Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl - the vampire mother bared her teeth and suddenly pounced at Amy. All she was able to do was a scream:

\- DOCTOOOR! - and then she got bitten on the neck. I covered mouth and froze. I didn't know, what to do. I was alone, with no weapon. I was useless again…

**(Eh... the plan gone wrong... typical Doctor Who episode... x3  
****Hope: At least they didn't bite me...brrr...  
****Hana: You waaaait 3  
****Hope: Hana. NO  
****Hana: Hana, yes 3  
****Fr: Francesco approves 3  
****Hope: NOOO! *runs out of the room*  
****Fr: *follows her* Come baaack, only one bite! 3  
****Hana: Eh... have a good day, people!)**


	4. VoV: Not exactly watertight plan

After few minutes, Rosanna stepped back and I saw her fangs covered with a blood. The wampire looked like drugged or in ecstasy. She glanced at Amy and smiled almost motherly.

\- This is how it works – she started and leaned close to the girl's face - first, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded~

\- Or you die. That can happen – Francesco added with a dark smile and rubbed her neck by the wound. He said is so loosely, like it was a normal thing for him.

~ _What __was I expecting__? _~ I asked myself in head ~ h_e's a vampire from 16th century… __hating the humans, hurting them..._

\- And if I survive? - the ginger asked weakly, her eyes were closing.  
-Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water – the woman's voice went dreamy and affectionate.  
\- Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged – with these words, Amy kicked out at Rosanna's hip. Some weird noise came from under her overskirt and suddenly she transformed into … a creature. She looked like a dark, leathery beast, something like a shark. Humanoid upper body, a fish like head with sharp teeth and a lobster-like lower body. Her abdomen had four long, strong, crab-like legs and two smaller pairs of limbs with the claws. The chest had two humanoid arms with four, long fingers in palms and six small limbs on their stomach. The body was covered with the scales.

She was looking so weird and fascinating in the same time. I wondered, how Francesco could look like then. Do they have some sexes differences?

Rosanna hissed, then clicked the device, changing back into a human. She glared at my friend and was going to tell something, but then The Doctor's voice got heard upstairs.

\- Oh! Rory, come on! - I could hear. The vampires and Carlo ran out, so I took a chance and came in. Ginger squeaked scared, but calmed down seeing me.

\- It's just me - I muttered, trying to release her. In the same moment I saw some pretty, black skinned girl running in. I jumped a little, but then both started to free my friend.

\- She bit me! - Pond yelled, scared.

\- You'll be okay – I hugged her quickly and our trio ran upstairs, the same way where the aliens went.

\- This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it? - we heard. Rosanna moved to the Time Lord with a sly smile. We bumped into Doctor's and Rory's arms, who were surrounded by the group of the vampires.

\- Rory!

\- Amy!  
\- Quickly, through here – Isabella ran somewhere, leading us to the exit.

We followed her while The Mad Man was stopping our enemies with an UV light saber.

\- They're not vampires! - Pond said excited while we were running down the stairs.

\- What? - I heard the Time Lord being surprised.  
\- I saw them! I saw her! They're not vampires, they're aliens! - she added.

\- Classic! – Doc said happy, opening the trapdoor hatch.

\- That's good news? What is wrong with you people?! - Rory yelled at them and I smiled. He was the most normal person here.

We got to the tunnel we came from and then ran with a full speed to the door. Francesco and the girls were so close to us, being stopped only by a UV light. I almost could feel their breath on my neck.

Amy opened the door and the light of a waking day came a little inside. And that's when I noticed that Isabella can't go outside! But it was too late. Amy, Rory and Doc ran out. I was going to cover the girl with my jacket, but the hands grabbed her and she got pulled inside. In the same time some palm squeezed around my wrist and I got dragged to the building again.

\- Doctoooor! - I screamed before the door closed. Them the darkness surrounded us. I was in serious troubles…

I looked at Isabella struggling against the vampire girls and begging them to let us go. I looked back and saw that the male alien's holding me, his breath heavy and the fangs visible through the parted lips. I blushed seeing how his eyes were piercing me.

The sickness came back and I curled up a little. The stomach was squeezed like some knot and a bile came to my throat again. I coughed, trying hard not to vomit.

Rosanna walked to us and smiled.

\- Did you really think that you'd fool me? Stupid humans – she laughed – take them to a cell, we'll take care of them soon.

The girls started to push the black girl down the corridor, hissing at her. I got pushed too, but more gentle. I looked behind me and saw his blue, shining eyes.

\- Move, girl – the male Calvierri muttered. I did what he said. The fight didn't have any sense, I was outnumbered. Tears appeared in my ears. I've never been more frightened. Maybe once, with the Weeping Angels. But The Doctor will save us. Will he? – shame on you. You seemed to be such a nice girl, yet you're a spy.

\- Shame on you, you seemed to be a nice guy, but you bite the girls… - I sticked tongue out and he rolled eyes - what are you gonna do to us? - I asked with fear, trying my voice to stay calm. I shivered when he stopped me and whispered to my ear.

\- Maybe you're gonna be one of us? - he rubbed nose to my cheek and I blushed – or maybe my brothers will eat you? We'll see - he chuckled and licked my ear. I squeaked surprised.

\- C-Can we discuss it? - I whined nervously and he laughed a little. We started to walk again. I was stumbling in that darkness. Suddenly I hooked my shoe against a rock and almost fell on my face. The strong arms grabbed me in the last time and pulled up. I panted a little.

\- Thanks – I whined with a thin voice.

\- You're so clumsy – he sighed and I blushed, ashamed of myself.

\- I don't see well in the dark! And without my glasses...

\- You humans are so… - he stopped, looking for a word.

\- Don't finish it, alien boy.

Few minutes later I was in a dark, cold cell with Isabella. She wrapped arms around herself, shaking. Her face was so scared. I sat down by her and snuggled to her to warm us both. She looked at me.

\- You're so pale – she said, looking at my face.

\- I'm kinda… sick – I sighed and coughed. Even if I'd want to puke, I had nothing to throw from my maw anymore.

\- They took you here to save me, when you're in that condition?! - she squeaked touching my forehead – you're all hot…

\- They don't know – I rested head on her shoulder – I don't want to be a ballast… just this once… but don't worry! The Doctor will save us! - I tried to smile to her, but all I made was a grimace.

\- How can you know? - she said , looking at the floor – he couldn't do it now…

\- ...he will. I'm sure – I squeezed her hands in mine, then closed eyes.

\- What are they going to do to us?

\- I don't know… - I sighed and reminded that Rosanna told something about 10000 husbands in the water. Her race was hidden in the Venice cannals! If she needs to transform our women… that means that something happened and only the males are there.

I had to prepare. I opened my bag and started to look for something chaotically. Soon I found a diving mask. I took it on my face and checked if it works, then clicked a button. It changed into a wide, white collar on my neck and looked like some necklace with a blue jewelery on the middle. I hid it under my hair as best as I could. I turned on and off the rocket boots, then looked at the metal forearm guards. They had many little switches on the wrist part and the buttons, the pipes and purple gems. I tried to imagine, what it's all for, but my mind was more and more blurred with every moment.

Fifteen minutes later, the cell door opened and we got blinded by a light. I was lying on the floor, curled up and shaking. Two vampire girls grabbed Isabella and pulled her out. I could hear her disappearing screaming, but I couldn't move.

Francesco walked in with a grin full of sharp teeth, blocking the light from the corridor.

**(So, not exactly the vampires, huh? I really liked that they made them the aliens pretending to be vampires! It was even more interesting~**

**Fr: *walks in in a Dracula outfit* Hisss =.=**

**Hope: *peeks in* Hana, you like? ^^**

**Hana: *looks at Fr* Pffff... Frany, you look... *blushes* **

**Hope: He's hot, isn't he? *w***

**Fr: I'm glad to be your toy, humans *sarcasm* *crosses arms***

**To the next time~!)**


	5. VoV: A moment of doubt

**(Welcome in the 5th part~ If you like the story, plese, comment and have fun~)**

He closed the door, walked to me and kneeled down by my body. I was too tired to look up, so I could only see his brown, shiny boots.

\- You seem to be kinda sick – he muttered – not good – he added, then pulled my chin up.

\- Like you care – I murmured and rolled eyes.

\- Oh, I'm not a monster, my dear – he chuckled and pulled me to my feet, then pinned to a wall and held still to not let me fall on the floor. His arm was pressing against my chest while the other one was holding strongly my wrists together. He was so tall, more than 1,80m surely. I felt so short compared to him – maybe I look like one, but it doesn't make me a monster – he growled - well, maybe sometimes – he added and leaned down, sniffing my neck. I closed eyes and shivered.

\- Where did you take Isabella?

\- It shouldn't be your problem, girl – he said and licked my neck, then collarbone. It felt suprisingly nice. His body pressing against mine was nicely warming me – I am your problem now.

\- Please… don't hurt me – I whispered, being afraid of a pain. I tried to struggle a little when I felt his fangs rubbing against my skin. Feeling him pressing against me so hard, my blood started to run faster in my veins and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. His hot breath on my neck wasn't helping me at all. What was that man doing to me?

\- I'm so thirsty – he muttered and I felt the fangs digging into my flesh slowly. The pain spread around my neck and shoulder, making me whine and whimper. The tears fell down my cheeks and I started to hyperventilate a little.

Then he pulled fangs out, put lips to skin and started to suck the blood out of my wounds. The feeling was nicer than the previous one, so I relaxed a bit.

\- I hope I'm at least tasty – I sighed, looking at the ceiling.

His grip on my wrists loosened, then his hands slid up my arms. I felt really weak and I rested tired body against his chest.

Finally he pulled away and looked at me. His lips and chin was dirty from my blood, I could smell a metalic scent of it.

\- Won't you get sick? - I muttered. He made an asking sound and tilted head – I'm sick, so won't you get it too?

\- No, our body can take almost all the disease and destoys it. Are you worried about me? - his sly grin appeared.

\- Pff, you wish – I said before my eyes closed and I fainted.

When I opened eyes again, I was outside the building, sitting under a wall at some stone dock. The water was around, spreading over the horizon. The Calvierri girls, Carlo, guards, Rosanna and her son were standing before me, eyes directed at the end of the dock, where Isabella was. The wind was moving her white nightdress and black hair. The young woman was shaking and curling in herself, looking around and not knowing what was happening.

The guard pushed her closer to the water, on a wooden plank. It made me wake up. I slowly got up and secretly pulled out an UV light from my hidden skirt pocket.

\- What will you do to us?! - I asked loudly to turn their attention to me. Everyone's eyes looked at my weak posture. I walked to face Rosanna and Francesco. She smiled.

\- Just to her~ I have a different plan for you~ - she said with a motherly smile. Tears appeared in my eyes. I looked at the male vampire alien. His fangs were visible. I couldn't read from his face or eyes.

\- Please! She has a father who's waiting for her! You can't just kill her! - I started to cry and someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled hard.

\- Silence, girl! Or you'll share her fate! - the woman screamed.

Carlo started to read out loud.

\- And so in memory of the children lost to the Silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed.

\- Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian. I can swim. We can all swim! – the black woman said proudly, then looked back at me. She was so afraid. The bubbles started to rise from the water, like something was moving really wildly under the surface. I finally got free from the prisoning me arms and ran to the girl. In the same time, the guard prodded her off the plank with his pike, making her fall to the water.

\- Wait! - Rosanna tried to stop me. I didn't listen, taking on the diving mask while running.  
\- Something touched my leg! They're all around me! They bite! – Isabella cried, reaching hand to me, then disappeared under surface. I grabbed the light saber and jumped to the water near where the girl disappeared.

I got shocked when I saw a sea full of the water aliens around Bella, biting her and pulling down.

I turned the saber on them. They hissed and swam away from the burning them light, making a clear way to Guido's daughter. I swam to her, grabbed her hand and turned the rocket boots on. The speed we've got was amazing. The aliens couldn't catch us and we quickly reached the building wall and the canal. It was half under water and half above. I showed Isabella to swim there. She nodded and I looked at gathering around me males.

I decided to stay here and protect the entry to give Bella more time.

Suddenly I felt a big pain in my leg. I scared the creature away with the device, but more started to get to me. I couldn't fight them all.

The next bite was in my art. Then in a hip, thigh and wrist. Many hands holding me and many fangs making the holes in my skin.

I could see my own blood coming from me and swimming to the surface. I had no chance. With the rest of my strength I turned the boots on and escaped from there to the canal.

After a short time I was in the city. I crawled out on a land under a street bridge, away from the curious eyes. I laid down on a ground and started to cry . I've never been in such a pain. I took the mask off and coughed, then vomited. The red puddle quickly appeared around me.

I got limp and closed eyes. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to die here…

As the eyes were closing, the last thing I thought was

_~ The Doctor has left me…_

**(So... kind of a sad ending now... **

**Fr: *looks at Hope*  
****Hope: *Vietnam flashbacks from the dungeons* O.O  
****Fr: ...Monkey, you okay?  
****Hope: He...bit me...  
****Fr: *grins and licks fangs* Yesss, I did...  
****Hana: Francesco, sweetie. You're not helping...**

**I wonder if to kill Hope here and finish this~ THAT would be an ending, huh?~)**


	6. VoV: This can't end like this

\- Please, wake up! - I heard a female voice. I opened eyes and looked around without moving. First I couldn't remind what happened. But the pain brought back the memories from today. I so wanted to sleep. A little… more…  
\- Don't fall asleep! - the same voice shouted at me – come on!

I reconized Isabella's voice. She came back for me…

I slowly sat up with her help and I coughed. A feeling of like hundred needles in my body woke me up immediately. I gasped and curled up.

\- Iza – I started, but my voice was quiet and broken – what… what are we going to do now?…  
\- I'll take you to your friends, I'm sure they'll help – she gently rubbed my back, then hugged me – I'll be forever grateful for saving me – she added and smiled. I smiled back.

It took us like a half of an hour to gather ourselves. Isabella was bitten too, but not that much as me. We swallowed strong painkillers, so we felt a little better now.

\- I only wonder, how you can still… be awake, you lost so much blood... - the black girl looked up and down at me while I was drinking an orange juice. I just shrugged.  
\- I really have no idea, Bell – I sighed and she smiled hearing her nickname. I looked at the forearm guards. The little gems on them were glowing a bit, and the thin cirlces around my wrists were really slowly moving. I tried to take them off, but it wouldn't move.

Would it be possible that… those things could heal me?

I borrowed her a long, black coat, I took on a similiar one to cover the blood and wounds. We slowly got to Guido's house, luckily meeting noone on the streets.

\- I'm so glad you're alive – I whispered, when we got close to her home – you're a great and brave girl, and your father is a lucky man having you as a daughter…

Isabella looked at me surprised, then we laughed a little and hugged each other.  
\- Ou!  
\- Aiiii…  
We jumped away when we felt a pain from the hug.

\- That wasn't the best idea – I giggled - now let's go, we can't let anyone die today~

We walked to the door, but she stopped me and frowned.

\- Something's wrong – she whispered – I somehow can sense... that the other vampire girls are there.  
\- How can you sense them?  
\- I don't know… maybe because a little of their blood is in me… - she shivered reminding of the situations in the school.  
\- Hide, I will check it – I told her to hide in a shed and I got inside. I heard a rumour from the second floor, then heavy footsteps running down the wooden stairs. I hid behind a wall.

\- Move move move! - Rory shouted to the rest as they appeared in the same room where I was. The girls in the white nightdressed appeared behind them, hissing and baring fangs.  
\- Give me the lamp! – the black man said to The Doctor and he handed it to him, then ran outside - stay away from the door, Doctor – with these words, he locked it.  
\- No! Guido, what are you doing?! - The Bow Man screamed from the outside and punched the wood, trying to get in. But the Venetian didn't listen to him anymore. Poor man, he didn't know his daughter was alive. His eyes were broken, but determined.

He dodged the young women with the light saber and ran upstairs, moving back to his apartment. The vampires followed him, I sneaked behind them. I needed to do something to stop this madness.

\- Come on! That's it, keep coming. Come on – I could hear his angry voice. When I saw the room they came in, I understood. The barrels. He's going to blow them… himself… all of us.  
\- We! Are! Venetians! - he screamed with a pride and lit the gunpowder. I had no chance to escape.  
\- No! - I screamed.

I subconsciously raised hands up, covering my face and I closed eyes, when a huge, loud explosion shook the whole building. I was waiting for a pain of a teared body, but it didn't come. I was only deaf for a moment, all I could hear was a hum in ears.

I opened eyes and looked around. A dust, broken and burning room and our group in the middle of it. Alive, untouched and really confused. And a half transparent, round barrier around is. I looked at my hands and I noticed the gloves. Metal gloves to the elbows, with the little gems like in my forearm guards. The barrier was coming from them! The gloves have created the barrier…

It disappeared, when I lowered hands.

\- How… - was the only thing that Guido could say. The alien girls looked at me and I only shook head.  
\- I… have NO IDEA – I muttered and examined the new devices more – it's not important now. Sir, your daughter is alive and waiting in a shed.  
\- Bella's alive?! - he screamed and ran to me – how?!  
\- Ask her, I need to do something here – I smiled and sat on a part of non destroyed floor. He ran outside and I glanced up at the observing me group. The world was spinning a little and I felt weak again, like someone pulled all the strength out of me. I rested against a wall behind me.

\- Okay, pretty girls – I started and coughed, the dirty air was hurting my throat – the things are like that. I really want to help you, you deserve to be happy and safe with your future husbands.

They didn't answer, tilting heads and waiting for my next words. My body started to shake a little, the pills were stopping to work.

\- You just have to give me more time and I'll induce The Doctor to help your race – I cried - he's just as alone as you are. He lost his planet, his people. He understands you more than anyone… do you agree? - I asked with begging voice.  
\- Alright – the blonde girl nodded – we belive you – she said and looked at the others. They nodded in confirmation and I smiled.  
\- Go and hide somewhere now, please… the sun's getting too s… - in the same time, the sky shook and the clouds started like... to boil. I looked through a hole in the wall and my heart stopped – what's going on?!  
\- The mother has started the process – one of them said – hurry – they all added and disappeared behind the window. I curled up on the floor and started to cry. I had enough. I was so tired and in pain.

A minute later I heard feet upstairs and reconized Iza's and Guido's voices. They walked to the destroyed room and saw me on the floor.

\- Hope! - the girl kneeled down by me – what have they done to you?!  
\- Not...them… just… talked – I said, being lost between a dream and reality.

The man picked me up gently and walked down. I was limp in his arms. The pair cleaned my wounds and wrapped bandages around the biggest wounds. The strong thunderstorm and the scared people's screaming were bothering their quiet conversation.

\- We have to move – I slowly sat up and whined.  
\- You can't move in your condition! - the father screamed, but I got up and took on my coat.  
\- I have to… or The Doctor will have another dead race in his collection of guilt…

I walked outside and the black family went behind me. The sky even more terrifying now. I looked at them – first let's take you to a safe place… Tardis is in the port, you'll have to lead me there…

The male picked me bridal style and I squeaked. Isabella laughed.

\- So let's go!

We walked out and went down the alley streets, passing the panicking people.

\- You helped my daughter – the black man said to me and I looked at him – she told me everything. I don't know how to thank you… you've sacrificed yourself to save my world…

I smiled seeing a happiness in his eyes.

\- You're welcome, you're a good father and she's a great daughter.

After maybe three minutes I heard Rory's and Amy's voices behind a corner of an alleyway. Guido let me free and I peeked out to see what's going on.

Francesco was standing in front of Rory. And my friend was holding a broom, moving it in some kung fu style, making funny noises. I giggled.  
The alien didn't seem impressed too. He was frowning, really confused.

\- Really, Rory? - I muttered and hissed feeling a pain.

Calvierri pulled out a sword and swang in profesionally, then chuckled darkly, baring fangs more. Then he attacked.

They fought for some time while Amy was yelling orders to her fiance.

\- Careful. Careful! Okay, hit him!... This way! Bring him this way. Rory! - she secretly pulled out a compact mirror from a pocket and disappeared behind a wall.

\- This can't end like this… - I took a breath and tried to run to them, but pain took a control over my body and I couldn't move or even breathe. I could only watch them for now with new tears in eyes.

The alien chopped up the broom in half making the poor man squeak. The vampire attacked him, but he managed to wrap Francesco in some laundry hanging from a line. A weird sound came from it and for a moment I saw four strong, crab like legs and a big tail.

\- Oh. Oh! You stink of fish! - Rory commented with a disgusted face. Calvierri changed back into a human a second later and released himself. He was really pissed now. A cold fury was blowing from him.

\- Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits. - he growled and followed his enemy to the place where Amy went. I took a deep breath and did the same, trying to ignore the wounds. I just saw the moment of Francesco transforming into his true self and leaping on lying on the ground Rory. I looked up and saw Amy standing at the top of the stairs and holding her mirror…

**Will Francesco die? Well, somebody has to, it'd be too boring to have everyone alive *evil grin*  
****Fran: ...I'm gonna kill you.  
****Hana: You promised me it like twice today *smirks*  
****Fr: *death glare*  
****Hana: ...somebody? Help me?...  
****Fran: *bares fangs* Noone's gonna help you  
****Hana: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**\\\\\\...I'M SORRY, TECHNICAL PROBLEMS.../**


	7. VoV: Let's begin again

**(What will happen if you mix a Saturnyn with a sun light? Nothing pleasant!)**

**I** guessed what she was going to do with the mirror and I had to stop her… and Francesco from killing Williams. And Doctor from killing Rosanna… aaand Rosanna from sinking Venice.

And all I just wanted was to lay down…

All the things happened really fast, like in a slow motion. The vampire almost bit his victim to death, when Amy directed a sunlight at him. He started to scream and hiss in a pain, covering himself with his long arms and stepping back under a wall. I ran between them covering his body from the sun light.

\- Amy, stop! - I said.

\- You're alive! - Rory screamed and crawled out from under the collapsing alien who fell on the ground limply.

\- Hope?! Get away from it! - Amy told me – he tried to kill us!

\- I know! But we have to understand them! Their race is dying, their planet is gone. They have no choice, Amy – I looked back at the lying on the ground, heavily breathing alien. His eyes were half closed and his body shaking.

\- But they killed an innocent girl! - she continued and walked to me – and look what they've done to you! - she hugged me gently and I sighed – The Doctor was so angry when he heard about your... death.

I smiled.

\- Actually... Iza's alive – I looked at Isabella tightly wrapped in my black coat with hoodie, peeking from behind a corner. Amy squeaked and ran to her, then hugged her and Guido tightly. I kneeled down by the alien male. Rory did the same, but a little more away.

\- Oh, you big dumbo – I whispered and sighed.

\- We need to cool down his body quickly – my friend's nurse mode turned on and I smiled. The water creature was observing us without a word, breathing heavier – the temperature's too high, especially for… him.

I nodded and pulled out two bottles with a water. I gave Rory one, then opened mine and gently started to pour the liquid on the lying person. My friend did the same. I soaked especially his face and neck, where his gills were. They moved a little and I giggled.

\- Adorable – I stroked his skin, carefully observing him. His breath calmed down a bit.

Isabella and her father walked closer to us and looked at the alien. I could hear their sounds of disgust and shock.

\- I can't belive I was going to be one of them – the girl whispered and shivered. I frowned and sighed.

\- What's that? - the black man asked disgusted – a monster...

_\- Maybe I'm weird - _I thought, soaking the Saturnyn with a new bottle -_ but for me, he looks amazing..._

After a minute, Calvierri opened eyes normally and slowly sat up. He looked at us, rubbed his neck and changed back into a human form, coughing. I sighed exhausted, my eyes started to close.

Then, we got interrupted by a sudden eartquake. Amy, Bell and her father fell on the ground and I dropped on my side, right at one of the biggest injures. I let out a quiet scream and felt the blood coming from it. I stopped to breath for a moment, eyes went wide and blurry because of the tears. I sat up.

\- What?! - Amy sat up and looked around – what was that?!

\- My mother's last phase of plan – he said with a quiet, hoarky voice as we looked at him – or more, the side effects of it.

\- We have to stop it! - the black man growled, looking at the sky - they can't destroy our city!

I groaned slightly, holding my side to stop the bleeding. Luckily noone noticed it. I sighed and said.

– Amy, take Bella and Guido to Tardis. I'll have to stop Bro from doing something stupid – I whined and got up trying not to show, how much in pain I am.

\- No! I want to help too!

\- You'll help if you take our new friends to a safe place! Rory, go with her… - I looked at the nurse and he nodded, then started to convince his girl. I slowly got up and started to move to the school, going slowly and hearing the couple arguing. I was holding a wall everytime when a next earthquake shook the ground.

All of sudden I felt someone picking me up bridal style. I looked surprised at the person who was carrying me and I saw the Saturnyn. He started to head to his house with an indifferent face. His clothes were still wet, the bangs glued to his forehead. I couldn't help it and I blushed like a teenager.

\- You'll never get there in that condition – he muttered. I sighed, wrapped arms around his neck and hid face in his collarbone, so tired.

_\- He doesn't smell a fish _– that was the first thought in my mind _– it's more like a breeze and a sea salt... a iodine._

\- Why? - I heard a quiet question – after all we… I've done to you?

I sighed.

\- Because everyone needs a chance. And you wanted to save your race…

He sighed and fixed a little my body pose in his arms to get more comfortable. I screamed a little when the ground moved again. Then it started to rain...

\- Oh, and you taste good – he chuckled and I opened eyes widely. He smirked evil – what? You wanted to know it.

\- That was unexpected – I giggled – what's your real name?

\- It's kinda similiar to the human name I have now, but you wouldn't be able to say that.

I blinked few times.

\- Say it – he looked at me, then made kinda weird, hiss like sound. I thought for a moment, then tried to do the same. He laughed a little.

\- Not to the end – he smiled and I saw cute, little dimples in his cheeks - but the closest word you can use is Ferrin.

\- Ferrin – I repeated – I like it~ Adorable fishie Ferrin – I muttered and closed eyes, not seeing, how surprised his face is.

\- ...fishie... pffff...

...

**Finally,** we reached the palace. The gate was open, so Francesco walked in without a problem. He ran to the chamber room, where The Doctor was trying to stop the machine in the throne. Rosanna was leaving the room.

\- Doctor! - I called him. He and the woman looked at me. My Bro froze.

\- Not possible… you're alive! - he ran to us, took me from the young vampire's arms and hugged gently – I cannot belive… Rosanna told me that you… and Isabella… - his eyes were examining my face. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

\- Nice to see you again~

...

In the same time when Doc was scanning my wounds, Francesco ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and I heard her saying.

\- My dear son…

\- Hello, mummy – he muttered and stroked her head.

...

\- We managed to escape – I whispered – I borrowed one of the light sabers from you, that saved our asses…

\- And why is he with you? - Doc looked at the other man in the room.

\- I'll explain later… You have to help them… please, their race's dying. Who like who, but you should understand it… - I begged him. His face got sad and dark for a moment, then he inhaled.

...

\- It's too late… they've killed our girls… - the alien mother said with a broken voice to her child.

\- How they're dead?! - Francesco whined with pain and stepped back, not beliving it. I sighed and limped to them.

\- Noone's dead, madam. The girls are alive – she looked at me in shock.

\- How? The Doctor said that… - she didn't finish, because I suddenly felt faint and fell on her son's chest. He caught me in the last time. My breath got faster and the view began to blur.

\- Later… – I glanced at Time Lord – Guido and Bella are alive too – I added - … now peace and talk like damn normal, civilized creatures… find them some… planet - I closed eyes and got limp. My job was done here and I could rest. Now it all depended from them.

\- Nadzieja! - The Doctor checked my pulse and sighed with a relief.

\- She's alive, just lost much blood – female Calvierri said – Francesco, take her to your room. And we, Doctor… let's begin again.

\- Yes… our first meeting wasn't the best. Now! Let's turn off the device, please, so we could talk in peace! - he clapped in hands and rubbed palm against palm. His mood was much better now, knowing that noone had to die.

**Hana: I love happy endings! Who else likes happy endings? ^^  
****Hope: Me ^^  
****Hana: See, Fran? I didn't kill you... *rubs her bitten neck*  
****Fr: Because I convinced you *licks his dirty from H's blood lips*  
****H: I hate you...  
****Hope: Ha! Feel my pain!  
****H: Shut up you two or I'll drown you  
****Fr: ...You want to DROWN me?  
****Hana: Okay, only her... I'll invent something else for you. **

**Stay safe, people! **


End file.
